Meghan and Yumiko
by IndiSmut
Summary: Another smut story by yours truly. Contains ultra bang, girl dong, cum inflation, belly bulging and usual futanari bullshit, enjoy. Divided in 3 chapters this time...
1. chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second smut story that I have written in my lifetime. Contains ultra bang, cum inflation, girl dong, belly bulging and usual futanari bullshit. _TURN BACK NOW IF YOU ARE NOT INTO THIS STUFF!!_**

 **IF YOU'RE STILL HERE, PLEASE ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME YOUR REVIEWS.**

 **Hereford Base Killhouse, Hereford**

 **1554 hours**

Yumiko "Hibana" Imagawa made her way through the dimly-lit second floor hallway, her Type-89 raised, her mind focused on the objective but at the same time ready for any sudden attack from the enemy, a few beads of sweat ran down her neck but she was strangely calm even though she had lost contact with 3 members of her team since the assault started 7 minutes ago, it was all upto her now to secure the objective.

 _"Atleast, only two enemies are left."_ she thought, somewhat relieved.

The sounds of a few explosions and **LOT** of gunshots continued to trail down the stairs which led to the top floor which contained a biohazard container that her team had to secure.

The Russian sniper had held down the top floor by himself from a nearby tower, sweating profusely in the afternoon sun, but the two enemy had started flanking him and shooting from different angles, "It couldn't be much longer now until they get lucky", he thought. Suddenly, he saw a black orb get thrown out from a window, it landed somewhere behind him but before he could react, one enemy runs out a door on his left flank, but he is able to kill him with another booming shot from his sniper rifle. All of a sudden, he hears a beeping noise as his HUD displays that he has been spotted.

" _Cyka Blyat!"_ that's all he could mutter before everything went black.

Meghan smirked to herself as she outplays the sniper using her camera and an unbroken window barricade, her MPX's barrel was still smoking from headshot she had just pulled off. She looked fresh and calm as ever as if she was on a pleasant evening stroll. "Only one thing left to do." she said to herself.

Yumiko made her way to the room adjacent to the objective. The pressure was getting to her, her usual calm demeanor had left, she was pretty nervous now, it was really all down to her now.

"I won't fail." she muttered to herself. She decides to scout out the objective room first using her recon drone. She carefully drives it in, but finds that the room is empty.

"Shit, where are you?" she was almost panicking now but her train of thought is derailed as she sees that the enemy was in the room next to her and had trained her gun on the wall to the room she was in. Suddenly, gunfire erupted and lead pierced through wood panels to her right, she got hit in her chest twice and then in her leg and fell to the ground as if paralysed. She looks up with half lidded eyes and spots a black-blue orb stuck to the ceiling.

Suddenly, she hears footsteps coming down the hallway to her room. She sees a tall, tattooed, muscular woman armed with an MPX enter the room, her blonde hair fell around her beautiful face that featured a smug expression, her green eyes looked down at her like a predator looking to toy with it's prey before killing it. "I win!" the tall, Amazonian woman says triumphantly and Hibana could swear she saw a thick, snake-like bulge running down the woman's combat pants before a knife was impaled on her chest and everything faded to black.

"Mission failed. All friendlies were eliminated." the computer announced into Hibana's headphones as she takes off her VR headset, she looks around and sees the rest of her teammates do the same.

"Nice try, Yumiko" Jordan "Thermite" Trace says to her jabbing playfully at her shoulder, "there was nothing we could have done, we got outplayed, no need to beat yourself up about it. We'll get 'em next time!" he added, his voice was one of sympathy and disappointment.

Yumiko couldn't believe that she had lost her bet to the American frogwoman. Now she had to do anything that Meghan told her, her mind could only reel in terror or get aroused about what 'things' she would had to do. She wasn't actually too much of a lesbian, mind you though she was also not a virgin, but there was still something that attracted her to the Navy SEAL. Welp, she would find out tonight.

 **Rainbow Six Barracks, Hereford**

 **2215 hours**

 **In Meghan's room**

"Well, I'm here Meghan, just the way you told me" Yumiko says as she looks down at the ground, blushing heavily. She wore a sexy black bikini over her petite body, her pale B cup breasts showed atleast some cleavage, her ass was quite firm though due to all the exercise, flaring out just enough to give her that hourglass shape, but she felt quite insecure about her small size around the much more voluptuous and muscular blonde woman.

Meghan looked hungrily at the Japanese beauty in front of her, her mind going wild with anticipation about what she was gonna do to her, causing her monster to wake up from it's slumber. She was wearing a loose grey T-shirt, her DDD boobs straining the cloth a little but it was nothing compared to her combat pants that were struggling to not rip apart as her semi-flaccid cock kept hardening more and more, it's thickness causing a tube like bulge down the left leg of her pants. Meghan took off her t-shirt revealing her bronzed big boobs in their full glory, her nipples were bright pink and perky, her tan six-pack flat abs suited her perfectly. The tough fabric of her pants which is supposed to survive the harshest wear and tear of the harshest terrain, was unable to survive her growing monster meat, loud ripping noises filled the room as Meghan moaned at the pleasure she was experiencing by the tight fabric massaging her cock. The huge dick was now visible as a few more strands of thick thread were still holding on somehow, thick veins pulsed powerfully along the shaft ending at the flared cockhead that was an angry red in colour. Finally, with one flex of her cock...

 _*RIIIIIIP* *SLAP*_

The 14-inch monster escapes it's confinement, and slaps against Meghan's toned stomach loudly, causing a string of pre-cum to cover them completely and stands upright like a pole, a constant stream of pre-cum was gushing from it's tip, covering the monster in a clear, glossy, slippery sheen which ran down to her grapefruit-sized balls, which were churning gallons of cum and throbbing visibly.

Yumiko nearly swooned at the majestic sight before her, her knees felt weak and she nearly collapsed on the ground. She believed that the futanari was just a myth that existed in only the hentai she used to watch and was not real. But here she was, in front of a marvel of Nature, her mind was racing thinking whether this was all real and she was getting more and more wet down there, she wanted to service that cock and feel it inside her tight pussy, but as of now she stood like a statue until Meghan brought her out of her trance.

"I put on quite a show for you. Aren't you going to do a show for me?" Meghan said mischeviously.

Hibana came back to her senses and registered what was just said. She then proceeded to sexily strip off her bikini, her eyes never leaving the thick pole of meat which was now shooting it's pre a few feet high in the air like a hose with every throb and making a puddle on the floor.

Meghan licked her lips in anticipation and eyed Yumiko's nude form hungrily, from her perky B cup breasts down to her sweet, pink pussy, glistening as more of her juices ran down her legs. "You look so delicious! I could just swallow you whole! Come here, slut!" Meghan commanded her. Yumiko was usually the dominating one, leader of most of the operations, but she had a submissive side which had taken over completely right now, she wanted nothing more than Meghan's huge man-meat. She approaches the dickgirl who suddenly takes hold of her legs and hoists her up on her shoulders, her pussy comes face to face with Meghan who starts lapping at it with her tongue, Meghan stands up, her huge rod stands rigid, perfectly parallel to the floor, copious amounts of pre-cum still hosing out of it, increasing the size of the puddle on the floor.

Yumiko experienced mind-blowing pleasure rock her body as she feels Meghan's tongue penetrate her tight folds. Meghan does not let up the assault on her pussy, and nibbles on her engorged clit. Yumiko shrieks out in pure pleasure as a great orgasm tears through her body and she cums harder than she had ever before. Meghan eagerly gulps down the sweet honey that gushes out from her pussy, enjoying the taste.

"Mmm...that was great. Now get ready to ride!" Meghan declares as she drops down Yumiko on her huge, unbending shaft. It easily holds her up a few inches off the ground. Meghan arches her back and lets out a deep pleasurable sigh as she starts playing with her toned ass while flexing her cock, which causes Yumiko to bob up and down while she holds on to Meghan's strong cock, her pussy grazes the thick shaft which was nestled between her pale thighs. She experiences another mind-melting orgasm shoot through her body and her 'honeypot' covers the thick pole in it's juices. "O-Oh God! I l-love you Meghan! Y-Your co-cock is AMAZING!" Yumiko yells out in pleasure. Meghan keeps moaning out in pleasure as her cock is massaged by the petite Japanese woman. "I wanna fuck you so hard!" Meghan moans out seductively. She uses her muscular arms to pick up Yumiko's tired body and aligns her cock with her tight, dripping snatch, she grunts out loudly as her cockhead forces itself inside her small cunt, stretching it wide open.

"OH GOD! M-M-MEGHAN, PLEASE S-STOP! YOU'LL T-TEAR ME IN HALF!" Yumiko squeaks out, hyperventilating due to the intense pain.

"Shut the fuck up, whore!" Meghan retorts, "I'm gonna give you a proper gut-fucking!", with that Meghan buries the rest of her granite-like cock in her pussy in one hard thrust. Yumiko's tight cervix gave way to the blunt cockhead and she falls into a state of constant orgasm, huffing-puffing loudly like a woman giving birth. She loses track of time as her brain gets fried with other-worldly pleasure, her body was used as a fleshlight as Meghan keeps pumping her up and down her thick shaft. Meghan's huge balls keep slapping hard against Yumiko's ass with every thrust, enhancing her pleasure further. Meghan keeps moaning and grunting in ecstasy as her own orgasm draws closer after 1 hour of relentless, sweaty, fucking, she feels her balls tighten up and rumble in her hairless sack as they prepare to unload gallons of baby-batter inside Yumiko's womb, her stomach already looking distended with her pre-cum.

"Hrnngh! I'M CUMMING!" Meghan cries out as she hilts her cock inside with one final thrust. She lets go of Yumiko's legs and she gets impaled on the massive schlong, her legs still dangling inches above the ground as the massive, throbbing tube starts unloading unholy amounts of sperm in her tight, velvety tunnel. Not a single drop of cum escapes the tight fit of Valkyrie's cock inside Hibana's cervix as her stomach keeps growing from the seemingly unending hose of cum. "Mmmm...you're filling up nicely" Meghan comments, playfully patting Yumiko's stomach which looks like she is pregnant with twins. When Meghan's orgasm finally came to an end, five minutes later, Yumiko looked like she would drop triplets any moment now.

Meghan lifts Yumiko off her dick, which had hoisted her up through this whole ordeal, and sets her down on the edge her bed, a tsunami of cum escapes from her wide open cunt and forms a huge puddle on the floor. Yumiko's face sports an expression of pure pleasure, as her pussy keeps twitching from her hour-long orgasm, she was more or less completely unconscious.

"At least they have good drainage here" Meghan giggles to herself about the mess on the floor, "but you're just insatiable, aren't you? hehe...", Meghan looks down her pole of masculinity, still unflagged after her huge orgasm, jutting out proudly from her crotch, throbbing with tension, releasing a constant stream of pre-cum. Meghan grabs and squeezes her beefy balls which rumble and churn within her grasp as they refill themselves within a few moments while her other hand plays roughly with her tits. Meghan stifles a moan and bites her lip due to all the pleasure from groping herself, "hmmmm...God! I love my body so fucking much!" she moans out.

 _*SPLOSH* *SPLOOCH*_

She hears her balls sloshing audibly, now full to the brim with gallons of cum, "Welp, looks like I still need to empty myself! And the night is still young..." Meghan giggles to herself and approaches the unconscious Asian woman hungrily, her eyes gleaming with lust...


	2. chapter 2

**Rainbow Six Barracks, Hereford**

 **2330 hours**

 **In Meghan's Room**

All Yumiko remembered before passing out from ecstacy and exhaustion was getting her tight pussy hammered by the 14-inch cum cannon and the unending flood of hot cum hosing her womb and stretching it so much, that Yumiko did not think it was even possible.

 _"Just how much did she cum?"_ Yumiko thought, her question was answered when she slowly cracked open her eyes and glanced down at her stomach which looked like she was full-term pregnant. She could not see her pussy but she could feel it clenching-unclenching, expelling the cum inside her in a slow trickle, her body and brain felt numb but still random jolts of pleasure were creeping inside her body. Her eyes groggily trailed farther down where she saw a tall, blonde, muscular girl, with her tan, angelic face, smirking down at her. A long, thick and meaty cock jutted out from the blonde's crotch, a stream of semi-clear fluid shot out from it's large, angry-purple head with every throb and pulse, Yumiko felt darkness sweeping through her brain once again, when...

 _*S_ _PLOORCH* *SPLOORCH* *ssssss*_

Two huge dollops of pre-cum, the size of a water-balloon, followed by a long continuous stream of a musky smelling, transparent fluid sailed through the air in a neat arc and landed on Yumiko's face, which made her burst out from her stupor and she realised that Meghan had just covered her completely with her pre-cum from her face to her big belly. Yumiko eagerly laps up the glossy sheen from her face wherever her tongue could reach, then she feebly uses her fingers to collect the pre-cum from the rest of her body and sucks hard on her fingers, eager to gulp down more of the sweet-salty nectar.

"Welcome back, sleeping beauty!" Meghan chimed in, "You had been out cold for about fifteen minutes, but I only wanted to use your body when you were awake so I waited...for fifteen fucking minutes!".

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I AM THIS HARD AND I'M FORCED TO WAIT?!" Meghan yells out suddenly at Yumiko, with anger and lust in her eyes, "My balls ache so much right now, that I feel like they'll explode! YOU-YOU DID THIS TO ME! GET HERE AND SUCK MY COCK, YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

Yumiko looks at Meghan and her balls, they seem to have swollen to the size of bowling balls, the ball sack was throbbing violently and had thick blue-veins pulsing around it. A classic case of blue-balls. Yumiko looks at Meghan's cock pitifully, like looking at an injured animal, "Oh! I'm so sorry, Meghan! Please forgive me! Don't worry I'll do my best to relieve you!" Yumiko speaks out in a low-voice, no doubt she was still a little groggy.

She gently lifts up her upper body, which causes her pussy to expel more of the jelly-like cum. She inches closer to the edge of the bed, now lying face-down, her belly is now quite deflated but still some remaining cum trickles out and soils the bedsheets. Meghan's rock-hard cock comes face to face with Yumiko, and covers her face in more of it's pre-cum, Yumiko opens her mouth and tries to take in the fat cockhead only managing to fit the cum-slit inside her mouth, while licking at it to coax out more of Meghan's pre which had now become her new favourite 'snack'.

"hmmm...ahh...Since you like my pre-cum so much, how 'bout if I feed it to you... _PROPERLY!_ " Meghan moans out and forces more of her unbending-cock inside Yumiko's tight gullet, stretching it wide along her thick shaft, the impression of her throbbing cock and veins could be easily seen from outside.

"Fuck, Yumiko! Your throat is as tight as your pussy!" Meghan grunts out, obviously loving the feel of Yumiko's tounge lapping at her cock and her gag reflex milking her cock for all it's worth.

 _*ssssssssss...*_

A thick hose of pre-cum starts shooting down Yumiko's throat, it's powerful jet would have been audible to anyone nearby. Yumiko feels the hot fluid flood directly into her stomach with no end in sight while she gasps for air.

Meghan keeps forcing down more of her cock inside Yumiko, until she hilts with a final thrust and Yumiko's nose connects with Meghan's crotch and her overfilled balls slap hard against Hibana's chin and bulging throat.

Yumiko hits another orgasm as her sinuses get overflowed by Meghan's musty, masculine scent, and her body starts shaking while her pussy squirts more of her juices on the sheets. Meghan pulls back, paying no attention to Yumiko's orgasm until only the head remains inside her mouth which instantly gets filled with her seemingly-infinite hose of pre-cum. Yumiko is unable to swallow it properly and it spurts out from the sides of her mouth which is gaping wide around the thick intruder. Meghan slams her whole cock down her throat again, relishing the pleasure and pain from her balls which keep churning and throbbing in their stretched sack.

Meghan starts face-fucking Yumiko, slamming herself to the hilt inside her now-loosened gullet. Yumiko loses track of the number of orgasms that she was having, but amazingly she was still conscious and was enjoying every moment of this lewd fucking. Meghan was unable to last long this time, within a few minutes she felt that familiar tingling in her legs while her balls started churning and shaking hard.

"AAAHH FUCK YES! OH MY FUCKING GOD! I-I'M-I'M **CUMMMMMIIINNNNGGGG**!" Meghan wails out like a banshee but the sound-proofed rooms do not let any sound leak out and neither does Yumiko's throat lets any drop of cum leak out. Her first hose which lasts for about 1 minute inflates Yumiko's stomach which was already quite big by the sheer amount of pre-cum to the size of a full-term pregnant woman carrying triplets. Meghan pulls out midway through her second hose of cum to allow Yumiko to breathe and starts stroking her cock hard and fast, using both of her hands as it keeps unloading more and more sperm for upto twenty minutes. Meghan keeps moaning, sobbing and grunting as pure bliss washes over her body, her balls finally finding that blissful release.

When Meghan finally catches her breath after the orgasm, she has covered everything in the entire room with a thick layer of pearly-white cum, the room was now shin-deep with cum as the drainage system was unable to cope with Meghan's titanic load. Meghan marvels and smirks at her own handiwork, "Fuck man! This must be hundreds of gallons! I hadn't cum like this in a loooong time...hehe...".

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand I'm full again." Meghan says nonchalantly, her balls, though had shrunk back to their normal grapefruit size, had refilled themselves within moments after she caught her breath and were now churning and sloshing audibly. She relished in her sheer sexual power as her hard-as-diamonds cock starts shooting out a constant stream of pre-cum.

"Time to see how your Asian ass feels!" Meghan smirks down at the petite woman glued to the bed under several layers of hot, thick cum...


	3. chapter 3

Yumiko's mind was almost broken now, fried from the sheer sexual pleasure. She wanted nothing more now other than to service the 'source' for her pleasure and achieve even greater orgasms and pleasure.

Yumiko's stomach had kept inflating under her due to Meghan's monster load and caused the rest of her body to get hoisted on top of it, when Meghan had pulled out, Yumiko looked like she was lying on top of a pale, flesh-coloured yoga ball except, in this case it was her belly.

But Meghan's orgasm had continued for a long time after that and now Yumiko lay on top of her slowly, deflating stomach as jelly-like cum oozed and gurgled from her abused mouth and throat, and everything from her short black hair to her toes was painted white with sperm.

Meghan dipped her hand in the cum-lake that she had created and brought a handful of the white substance to her mouth.

"Mmmm...This tastes so good! I could live on this for the rest of my life!" Meghan laughed at her own absurd comment but nevertheless she enjoyed the bitter-sweet, and somewhat salty taste of her cum. Her cock gave a sudden lurch and shot out a huge glob of pre-cum at Hibana when she took in the heavenly taste of her own sperm.

Hibana woke up when the glob landed on her head with a resounding...

 _*SPLAT*_

She slowly tries to get up, vomiting more of Meghan's cum. She had become Meghan's whore now, she knew it, the thought resounded in her brain again and again and it heightened her arousal. She wanted to live the rest of her life with her, service her cock whenever she wanted to, she **WANTED** **IT** with every fiber of her being.

"Meghun... Pl-Pleeashe let me shhervishe y-you! I want your big _*cough* *hack*_ cock!" Yumiko slurred out, coughing out more cum as she looked at Meghan with half-lidded eyes clouded with lust and desire.

Meghan looked down at the Asian woman and smiles mischeviously, "If you want this huge piece of meat...then beg for it, you whore! BEG FOR IT, LIKE YOU MEAN IT! BEG ME TO FUCK YOUR SLUTTY, VIRGIN ASSHOLE!".

"Pleesh Meg- _*cough*_ -Meghan! Please fuck my ass! I beg you _*cough* *hack* *cough*_ **PLEASE TEAR MY ASS APART WITH YOUR HUGE FUCKING COCK!!!** " Yumiko yells out, begging for Meghan's monster. Meghan was more than happy to oblige.

"Hmmm...since you have been such a good slut, I am gonna do you this 'favour'. Meghan says lustfully as she approaches the smaller woman with her cock leading 14-inches ahead of her. She takes Yumiko in her arms and lifts her up, bringing her in for a sloppy, wet kiss. Yumiko's pudgy belly gets planted against Meghan's toned, hard abdomen causing her to expel even more sperm from her mouth which Meghan eagerly accepts and gulps down.

Meghan flexes her groin muscles such that her cock angles upwards and smacks against Yumiko's firm ass. She grinds her cock between Yumiko's smooth asscheeks, moaning at the feeling of soft, malleable yet firm flesh caressing her steel-like rod which was slick with her cum, pre-cum and Yumiko's saliva and cunt juices. It was more than enough lube for what she was about to do to her.

Meghan puts Yumiko's legs over her elbows and supports her body by cupping her butt in her strong hands. This position allowed Meghan to gain easy access to the Japanese woman's ass. She pulls her up over her stiff rod and lines it up at her backdoor, nudging at it slightly, she feels Yumiko's butthole tighten up at the touch of her cock.

"I want you to loosen up, Yumi. I promise you, I will be gentle...at first." Meghan says, breaking their kiss, in a soft, soothing yet sultry voice laden with lust.

Yumiko looks into the Navy SEAL's green eyes, a strange calmness sweeped through her brain as she fells her asshole loosen up.

Meghan feels the opening give way and she starts sliding her cock inside, her copious pre-cum lubes up the anal cavity properly. With a loud _*POP*_ , the ring of Yumiko's asshole wraps tightly around the base of Meghan's huge cockhead.

Yumiko's face scrunched up in burning pain as her anal virginty was taken, but strangely her brain had become somewhat numb to pain reception instead she felt incredible pleasure emnate from her ass while Meghan's warm pre-cum plastered her insides.

"Urngh...There, the head is in. I am gonna lower you down slowly until you take all of it, okay?" Meghan says, not breaking eye contact with Yumiko. She starts pushing in and lowering down Yumiko at the same time, it was the tightest hole Meghan had ever fucked, her cock was surrounded in a vice-like grip in which Meghan could not have moved at all if not for her immense strength. Slowly but surely, inch after inch sunk inside the Asian's ass while Meghan keeps grunting in pleasure and finally buries her cock balls deep in her ass.

"Unnnngh... Ohhh Yesss!" both the women moan out in unison as Meghan bottoms out inside Yumiko, her cock bulging out obscenely through her belly.

Yumiko leans in and hugs Meghan tightly, and they share a deep, passionate kiss. "Oh Meghan! I love you! I love your cock! I want to live with you forever! I want to service you for the rest of my life!" Yumiko moans out, almost forgetting what her real profession was in the 'heat' of the moment.

"It will happen, Yumiko. Don't worry. But don't forget that we're soldiers and our job is to protect this world from those White Masks sons of bitches. We can't stop fighting until the threat is eradicated and peace is achieved. Remember the oath we took before joining Team Rainbow." Meghan says, playing the part of the Voice of Reason, "I will protect you Yumiko, with the best of my abilities...and I know that you will protect me too when our duty calls us."

"Yes, Meghan, I understand." Yumiko speaks out, beaming with pride at her lover, and moaning in pleasure as she was stretched around the thick intruder, "I-I feel so f-full."

"But...ahhh...for now..hnnngh...it's time to pound your slutty ass, whore!" Meghan bellows out and Yumiko gives a short giggle as Meghan starts pulling out her humongous dick about halfway before slamming it balls-deep again. "Oh FUCK YEAH! ARGH...THIS IS THE TIGHTEST HOLE I HAVE EVER FUCKED!" Meghan cries out in primal pleasure while Yumiko gives a shrill moan as another earth-shattering orgasm courses through her body.

Valkyrie starts pounding Hibana's ass like a jackhammer, pulling her cock almost all the way before slamming it down again, her heavy balls keep spanking her ass while Meghan herself slaps Yumiko's butt repeatedly leaving deep red hand prints on her cheeks.

Yumiko had experienced at least 100 orgasms that night, she was sure of it but miraculously she hadn't passed out this time even as Meghan kept pounding her asshole which was virgin a while ago, her hips were a blur as Meghan kept jackhammering her monster horse-like cock inside Yumiko, she only felt heavenly pleasure, there was no pain.

 _*SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* Arghh...*SLAP* Hmmmm...*SMACK* *SLAP*..._ The room was resounding with lewd slapping sounds along with the moans and grunts of the two women who were fucking like wild animals since the past 4 hours, the room reeked of sex and cum but was now thankfully emptied by the drainage system.

Meghan felt her now, cantaloupe sized balls tighten up and churn uncontrollably as she felt the familiar tingling in her loins, "I'm close, Yumiko! Hrnggh...I'm gonna fill you up to the brim with my seed!" Meghan grunts out, her thrusts became more erratic and deep.

"YES, PLEASE! AHHH...MEGHAN FILL ME UP! I WANT IT, PLEASE! INFLATE ME WITH YOUR CUM, PLEASE! AHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Yumiko yells out as another orgasm causes her pussy to squirt it's juices all over Meghan's schlong and crotch.

Both their bodies were drenched in sweat and cum after the roller-coaster of a night they had. Meghan felt a fire erupt in her crotch and her balls gave a deep, loud rumble as she felt the cum race up the bulge inside Yumiko's stomach.

 ** _"I'M CUMMMMMMMIIINNNGGGG!"_** Meghan shouts out to the heavens as boiling-hot cum fills up Yumiko's stomach from the wrong end, Meghan feels her legs weaken so she lies down on the bed and puts Yumiko on top of her as a constant hose of cum keeps filling her up for upto ten minutes. The sheer volume and pressure of cum causes Yumiko to vomit it through her nose and mouth, but none of it leaked from the tight fit inside her ass. Yumiko passes out soon enough after she saw that her stomach had grown to the size of two yoga balls.

Meghan felt her cock softening inside Yumiko's velvety hole after that intense session yet her balls were quick to fill up to the brim again, but Meghan was completely spent physically so she pulls out of Yumiko, which causes a torrent of cum to leak from her ass.

She lays on Hibana's side who was snoring softly, a cum-glazed smile on her cute face. Meghan pats her big belly and her head softly, as she snuggles up closer to her before drifting off to sleep...

 **A/N: So that's the end of this story. Don't forget to give me your reviews. You can also ask for any other pairing by PM'ing me, also willing to do non-dickgirl stories if requested.**


End file.
